1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for processing three-dimensional (3D) information, and more particularly, to technology of obtaining depth information of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) information processing technology refers to technology for processing an object that enables a user to experience a 3D effect. 3D object capturing technology refers to a type of 3D information processing technology, and may generate data by obtaining shape information of various types of objects having a 3D shape, position information, and texture information and may process the generated data. Digital data generated using the 3D object capturing technology may be utilized as content for 3D television and the like.
Depth information refers to information associated with a distance between a predetermined position, for example, a position of a depth camera and an object, and may be calculated based on, for example, a position of the object. Depth information of an object may be used as reference to verify a 3D-shape of the object. Accordingly, in the 3D object capturing technology, it is very important to obtain accurate depth information of the object.
To obtain depth information of an object, a 3D object capturing apparatus may transmit an infrared (IR) pulse and may determine a position of the object using a signal that occurs when the IR pulse is reflected from the object and thereby is returned. Conventional 3D object capturing apparatuses, however, generally experience difficulty in accurately measuring a depth of transparent objects.